Alone in the World
by xXDarkest-KissXx
Summary: Ryou's life has always been difficult, but things only continue to get worse it seems each and every new moment. Warning: Death will occur. Maybe a lemon. YAOI will be in it if lemon occurs.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay something I can do here. Hopefully I can get some reviews in.**

Chapter One

Ryou's Pov

Well it started out like every other day. You know, meeting up with your friends and talking just about anything that would come to your mind. Well this day all started just like that. Bakura and I were heading down to the Kame Game shop to meet up with Yugi and Yami. Of course if Bakura goes anywhere, Mariku would more and likely come along and bring his hikari, Malik, along as well.

Well the walk to the shop wasn't very far from the apartment Bakura and I shared. But when you have two yami's that tag along on these sort of trips, you kinda of get side tracked.

"Mariku, get your head out of that trash can. It's not possessed. It only had a cat hiding in it." Malik shouted at Mariku in frustration. Bakura of course was off ahead and patronizing a minister outside his church. I heave out a huge sigh. Why today, of all the days he does this, why now?

Once we finally caught up with Bakura, the minister had disappeared inside the safety of his church. "Bakura, was that really necessary?" I said in annoyance. He just looked down at me and smiled. I hated when he pulls that move. "Why Ryou, I was only telling him I am a sinner and needed to be saved." I just shook my head as always, "Bakura, you've got to stop doing things like that unless you mean it."

But of course he just smirked and meandered off towards the shop, which was now in sight. Mariku and Malik followed his lead, as I staggered behind them. We were greeted with the normal, happy smile from Yugi's grandfather. He ushered us all inside and respected the rules of the house.

"Yo Pharaoh, get your scrawny ass down here so me and Mariku can beat it." as Bakura shouted up the stairway.

Well most of the rules were respected anyhow. At least me and Malik always did, but Mr. Mouto never seemed to mind it much now a days.

Soon enough, both Yami and Yugi meandered down the stairs and all were seated in the main room. Drinks and snacks were set on the table and left there. Bakura and Mariku immediately help themselves. Yami just glared at the two of them. Same as always, but always fun to watch at times.

"Hey Pharaoh," said Mariku with a mouth full of food, "take a picture, it'll last longer." and with that he continued stuffing his face.

Yami let out a deep sigh as if he had been taking anger management classes. But then again Yugi did say something about him taking them. I let out a small chuckle at the mere sight of Yami taking the breathing part of the classes as an older woman smacked him around. All eyes were then on me. I immediately calmed myself as I felt a blush appear on my face, "Sorry guys. Just thought of something funny is all."

Yugi just piped up as normal to change the subject, "Well see in so Bakura and Mariku are busily occupied with stuffing their faces, how about you and Malik come up to my room, I want to show you something." Yami just looked up at his hikari, "And what am I suppose to do?"

"Entertain them and make sure they don't break anything like the last time."

And with that we were off. Yami of course didn't like it and just crossed his arms instead of throwing a fit. He really hated having to watch those two. Either something in the house was broken by the use of him, or something is broken on him. Either or for that matter. I think they do change each time. And if I remember correctly, it might be Yami's turn to be broken. "Um Yugi, could we make this quick? No need to be rude or anything, just have a hunch something might go wrong with them as soon as we leave." I stated hesitantly.

Yugi just nodded his small head, "Of course. Hey maybe afterwards we could catch a late movie or something." as he dashed around the corner.

-later on that night-

My feet are killing me. Too much walking around in a life time for me anyways. Bakura just dashed down the hall to his room and slammed the door. Then there of course was the pounding on the floor from the neighbor downstairs and shouting at us to be quiet. It's times like this I wish I really didn't have a roommate.

I went to my room and sat down on the bed. What a nightmare at Yugi's house this time. This one totally takes the record. First a swirly with bleach inside it. Gave poor Yami a permanent swirly. Yami of course had about another heart attack. Both Bakura and Mariku admitted that he merely fell in and they were just there to save him.

Boy what excuse will they think up next. I lay myself flat on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. My eyes then grew heavy, but that was before the music started to pound through the wall next to mine. This is going to be a long night, yet again.

Like always, the neighbors began pounding on our door and shouting. I just put my handy little ear plugs in and fell fast asleep on the bed.

-next morning-

I woke up with Bakura shaking me roughly. I woke up with ease and looked up at him. He looked serious about something. I quickly sat up and rubbed the sleepiness from my eyes. "Bakura what's going on?"

He just sat down on the bed next to me. He looked concerned about something. "Bakura can you just tell me what it is you want to tell me so I can go back to bed?" He looked down at me. Even when sitting down, he is still taller than me, but on with what he had to say. "Ryou, there's been," he began, "Well there's been an accident. After we left, Malik went out for a walk last night and well," and there he just stopped.

I just looked at him with confusion, "Bakura what happened? Is he okay? What!" I shouted. He just shook his head and looked down at the bed. Not even directly in the eye, "Malik was shot and killed in an alley way. They found his body this morning in a dumpster. His body was all removed from all his clothing. "

My heart must have hit rock bottom right then and there. How could this have happened? To Malik of all people? It's like you just got done hanging out with him not moments before. Having a fun time trying to fix a problem your yami's had made. Then just all of a sudden, BAM. He's dead on the spot. No explanation whatsoever. Just dead.

My eyes then clouded up from the tears now forming. Bakura just pulled me into a hug. I pushed him away. I cannot take any comfort from anyone right now. I just can't bare the fact that my friend is dead. "Who else knows about this?" I mutter out.

Bakura just stood up from where he was sitting, "Everyone does I'm sure by now. Mariku had just locked himself up from everyone and was attempting to kill himself. The police managed to break down the door and stop him though. So he's fine. Still upset though. Yugi said he'll be over in a few."

I just nodded. I really didn't care at the moment. Not myself. Why am I acting like this? I guess the sadness and all the emotions I'm feeling is just getting to me. Bakura just seems so calm about all this though. Not even a sound of heart broken. He just came in told me without a care and then walks out now without any emotions whatsoever.

I got up and walked over to my door and slammed it shut. I then threw myself onto the bed and screamed into the pillow. Tears pooled out of my eyes like a small river would from under a rock. Why? Why did this have to happen? First my mother and sister. Then my father leaves me. And all of a sudden, my friend just ends up shot in an alleyway. This was just too unbelievable.

**Okay time for me to end it here. If I can get some reviews, I shall continue this. I promise I'll make it longer the next time and more interesting than this.I assure you. This is only the first chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay I am going to start Chapter 2. Why I dunno why I just am dammit.**

Chapter 2

Ryou's Pov

A week had passed. The funeral being only yesterday. Indeed it was a beautiful ceremony, but I did not see the beauty of it all. What was so beautiful about Malik's death? This was not how I pictured his ending. Not at all. Bakura has been trying to comfort me, but what was the use. Nothing seemed to cheer me up anymore.

All my other friends were there. Those that cared enough that is. Mariku was still having a difficult time with all of this. I felt bad for him though. This was his hikari. He swore on his gravestone, a while after the ceremony, that he will find his murderer and take care of business. Bakura and Yami agreed to help.

His murder. It was suspicious to the police. They were unable to find his removed clothes. They were nowhere to be found. The police are still looking, but nothing was able to be done. Not a mark or fingerprint was left on his body to trace. It was done professionally. They are about ready to call this assignment unsolved.

This action was only adding to our heartache, but what could be done. If they are unable to figure out a slightest idea for a clue to something, then what could any of us do? Nothing that's what. All we have left is to hold onto the memories we all had shared together. Nothing more.

I am now sitting in my room. Bakura was downstairs, trying to get things settled. Mariku was going to stay with us for the time being until he can be on his own again. I have never seen him so upset for once in my life. Makes me begin to wonder what I would be like if I had lost someone as close as Malik was to him like that. I cannot bare to think of such thoughts.

I arose from the bed and meandered down the hall and stairway. I found Mariku staring off into space in a chair. Bakura trying to make conversation with him, but nothing was working. Mariku looked as if death were his only option anymore. His eyes bloodshot from crying and lack of sleep. His hair a mess, but then again how could anyone tell. I just walked pass them and into the kitchen hoping to calm myself.

-2 weeks later-

Things were looking better now. Mariku was talking and actually starting to have a bit more fun and being more relaxed than he was. Bakura helped a lot with this. Yami and Yugi were over every now and then to stop by and check up on things. Today was one of those days.

Laughter filled the house. Was it that possible? Yes it was. The sound of laughter filling this house seemed to give it life again. Something it hadn't had in quite a while. Yami just sat on the sofa with all of us laughing at him. His hair still was the same. Mariku spoke first this time around. "Whoa, Yami, your. It's like awful looking."

Well that about did it for him. Yami just stood up and walked out of the room. Yugi got up and followed him, trying to hold back his laughter. "Y-yami come back. It's not that bad looking."

"Yes it is. Don't tell him otherwise."

"Knock it off Bakura."

The laughing soon ceased, but then started right back up again once Yami reentered the room. Yami just sulked it up see in so Yugi had a hold of him and wasn't going to let him go anytime soon. Yami just rolled his eyes. "Yeah well who cares, it was your handiwork."

Finally it all stopped and we began a normal conversation. If that were humanly possible. Mariku just smiled at everything we were talking about. Which happened to be about Malik and what he would be doing right about now with our conversation. Mariku seemed to smile more than ever lately whenever Malik was brought up. It made me feel at ease.

I stood up and stretched, "Well would anyone like anything to drink or eat?" But of course who should be the ones to jump up at this offer. I shook my head at the two. I went into the kitchen and came out with soda's in my hand. "We'll get something to eat later. It'll be dinner soon anyways." handing everyone a can.

Silence once again filled the room. Maybe we were better of laughing about Yami's hair again. Everyone just sat in their seats, including myself, and sipped our sodas. I hated once things got to this point. Happiness going straight to unhappiness.

-later on that night-

Yugi had gone ahead and went home early. Yami stayed for a few minutes and chatted now and then before deciding to go home. I stood up and followed him to the door. "Would you like company on going home Yami, " I ask him, "I was going to go for a small walk anyhow." Bakura looked up after hearing this, "Not too far Ryou. Not when someone could be out there still."

Yami looked over at him, "I'll keep ay eye on him. Let's go Ryou. I would like to have some company." opening the door for me. "I'll be back soon Bakura. Don't worry." and with that, we walked out the door.

Well it was a fairly decent night. Not to hot nor cold. The sun was just about to set, so there was light in the sky to see things better. "So Yami, how are things going at home?" trying to start a conversation. Yami just stared off straight ahead, "Not too bad I guess."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, ever since Malik's death and all, Yugi has been nonstop worrying, but hiding it behind happiness and keeping himself extremely busy. I'm just worried I guess. Every time I try and talk to him about it, he says there is nothing wrong and leave the room or run off somewhere."

"Oh, that bad? Maybe I should try to talk to him about it."

"Nah I don't want you to have to lose your friendship for something he'll get over with sooner or later."

"Alright, but if you need me you know where to reach me."

As we were about to reach the Game shop, I heard a voice. No one I could recognize. I turned around on my heal and saw nothing.

"Ryou is there something wrong?"

"Huh? Oh yeah I just thought I heard something that's all."

Not moments after I said that did I hear it again, but this time it was louder and more clear. I jumped in fright and then I fell into unconsciousness and a pain in my head. The last thing I heard was a scream and the smell of blood filled the air.

-hours later-

I woke up in a room I was unaware of. I shot straight up and hurt myself in the process. I looked around frantically looking for any indication as to where I might be. Then someone spoke off in a far off corner of the room. "Ryou. Oh thank Ra you're okay." as he came over and wrapped his arms around me.

"Bakura?"

"Yes it's me."

"What happened? I can't remember anything. Yami. Bakura what happened to..."

"Ryou, there was an accident."

My eyes watered up immediately. No. I did not want to hear anything. Not again. I just shook my head an blocked off the sound from my ears. "No. Don't you dare tell me he's dead Bakura. Don't you DARE."

I felt him wrap his arms around me even tighter. This could not be happening. Tears pooled out of my eyes. Unable to stop them I didn't bother wiping them away. "Yes Ryou, he's gone. He was found next to your unconscious form dead when police arrived on time. You only suffered a small head injury that they knew of. When they arrived on my doorstep saying you were unconscious, I thought to myself not you too." as tears filled his eyes.

The door then flew open as Yugi appeared inside, "Ryou. Oh gods you're alright." his small form shaking from the sadness and fear. I pulled away from them. "How can I manage to escape from death and not Yami?" I shouted. Yugi just sat there next to Bakura and cried, "I don't know. I guess I should be somewhat relieved that you weren't killed as well." he muttered out.

Bakura, Yugi and I just sat there. Dead silence filled this hospital room. First Malik and now Yami. Who next? Yugi? Mariku? Bakura? I don't even want to begin to think that. I will not lose any of them. This pain is continuing to grow and we have no say in this.

Moments later Mariku had entered the room. "Hey guys. I got lost along the way. I hope I'm not intruding on anything." he stated. He looked more like hell. All of our happiness today was now gone once again. Could we ever be happy or are we going to suffer more and more?

**Okay time to end it. I have all this planned but I want to make this longer. So I must therefore put my lemon up soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay time for another chapter. Thank you for those who review.**

Chapter Three

Ryou's Pov

Well there are those times when you're finally home from a hospital and you wish you were back there. Life seemed more life filled there at times. Going home only reminded you of all the painful memories you had held with all of your friends. Especially the friends who have gone within a moments notice. Life can be so unfair to us. How can anyone go on with such torment? I don't know, but Yugi just kept to himself and acted like nothing had gone wrong.

Makes me wonder. Actually all of us really. How can Yugi act so calm about things like this? He just lost his yami and he's being his normal self. On rare occasions do we hear him in the room upstairs crying at night. Usually he'll cry himself to sleep. He'll just talk to himself and ask the common question of us all. Why did this happen? Only makes us wonder even more, but then again who are we to judge him?

I just sit here and think many things. Many I have no answers to anymore. There is obviously a murderer on the loose that no one knows anything about. Police don't even bother with us anymore. Which is kind of a sickening feeling there. A murderer who has been targeting us for some time now and killing two of us and they're not even going to protect us. What cruelty this world now holds for us all. Who know's if there will be more deaths.

Yami's death was just as mysterious as Malik's. Nothing was left to be noticed or able to be found. No witnesses or anything. These deaths are obviously thoroughly planned out. A mastermind behind it all. That explains why nothing is left behind, but a dead body and many unanswered questions.

Yugi then walks into the room. Obviously from upstairs, which is where he usual hides from the world anymore. His eyes red and bloodshot just as Mariku's was. He walks past everyone and into the kitchen. He usually does that when he needs a drink or food, or goes to the bathroom for his personal needs. Mariku sat in the other corner talking with Bakura about a few things. Safety mostly. Yeah, like that is going to help us. Just look at how Yami and Malik ended up.

Yugi then walks past us and back up into his room. Yeah I guess you all kind of figured we were all living in the same place now. A lot that is going to do us now. Just make it easier for the murderer to kill us all. Now that we are all in one location. May as well give the guy our lives. I hate being here. I want to leave. Far, far away from here.

Bakura must have noticed my staring into space cause he came over and shook me a bit. I jumped not knowing he had walked over to me. "Sorry Bakura, I was just thinking about things."

"Must have been deep in thought to be that spaced out."

"Sorry."

He just chuckled, "I know you're sorry." as he sat down next to me and pulled me closer to him. I just leaned against his side. This has been a while. I can't remember the last time him and I did this. He just held onto me like I were going to be the next one to go. I felt bad for Mariku at the moment. He had no one to hold and treasure anymore and here we were doing this in front of him. I pulled away and Bakura got the message. Mariku just shook his head at us, "Don't let me stop you two from being together. I'm not going to get upset." standing up and heading into the kitchen to fix himself something to eat.

I smiled, "Just make sure you don't destroy my kitchen this time when cooking if you don't mind." That did it. I heard a laugh coming from the kitchen followed by Bakura. "I'll try not to this time. But hey, Malik did teach me a bit more than last time I was here before he died." as we heard shuffling about in the kitchen.

I then leaned back against Bakura, who happily complied with the idea. I had never felt so afraid and safe than this. Of course all happy moments must come to an end sometime or later. Upstairs we heard Yugi screaming and yelling about something. Bakura and I both jumped apart and dashed up the stairs. Mariku had followed not too far behind us. We reached his room and opened the door.

Mariku entered inside the room first. He ran over to his side. Yugi was again having another nightmare. This had been going on for some time as well. He never really told us what they were about though, but they appear to be all the same. Mariku just held him closely to his side. I just covered my face from all the upset. I couldn't bare seeing him like this really anymore. I broke down right then and there. Bakura just pulled me closer to him and held me to him. I cried in his shirt as he comforted me as best as he could.

"Ryou calm down, it's okay alright? He was just having a nightmare."

"I c-can't take this anymore."

"I know Ryou, I know."

Yugi just clung onto Mariku for dear life. Not at all letting go. Mariku just whispered soft words of encouragement into his ear. It seemed to work, until he got another image in his mind and he would start back up again. What are we going to do? Something is obviously bothering him. I wonder if he saw something that day Yami died. I mean we were both in sight of the incident, but yet if he knew something, why didn't he say anything. Maybe he was too far in shock or fear to say something if he did.

-a few hours later-

Yugi was finally fully calmed down and back asleep in his bed. He didn't talk much after the incident upstairs. Now here we are yet again in the living room in the same spots. I was leaned against Bakura for support and comfort. Mariku sat in the far right corner of the room and just kept to himself.

Well this was going to be like this for the rest of the night apparently. Yami's funeral will be held the day after tomorrow in the afternoon. They still wanted to examine his body in case they missed something. At least figure out the cause of his death. Not a mark was on his entire body. Which was odd. Bakura saw it as magic. Mariku agreed to that, but how could that have been done? The puzzle was found missing as well. Yugi was certain he had left it in the safe, but it was nowhere to be found after his death.

This was just getting more and more stranger by the minute. If it was indeed done by magic, the police are not going to know. Obviously he must have died from a natural unexplainable death is what they are going to say. Now the puzzle is missing. An explanation could only lead to someone else, and I am sure Bakura and Mariku have thought about it. That just wouldn't make any sense at all. If Yugi was the one, then we'd all be dead sooner or later.

Oh it just couldn't be him. It just couldn't. He would never kill his best friend. Let alone his yami. His love of his life. And if he did, then for what reasons? This just doesn't make any sense at all. Bakura sensed my disturbance and looked down at me with concern, "What's wrong Ryou?" I just shook my head, "Nothing, just thinking about things."

"More and likely the same thing as me and Mariku I take it?"

"Yeah, but it just doesn't make any sense. It just doesn't all fit in at all. But I don't really want to talk about this behind his back. It doesn't seem right to. After all he is still our friend an all."

"Of course, but still keep an eye out for anything just in case. I know it seems awkward, but you can never be too careful anymore."

"Alright." as I let out a big yawn.

"Why don't you go to bed. It's been another long day and the doctor's did say for you to get a good night's sleep."

"Alright. Night Bakura."

"Good night Ryou."

"Night Mariku."

"Night Ryou." looking up at me before I left.

As soon as I had left, both Bakura and Mariku got into a deep conversation.

I entered my room and shut the door behind me. For the first time I locked both my door and all of my windows in my room. I had never felt so afraid of living in my own house. I removed all my clothes and put got into my bed. The sheets were cold against my body, but being hot and all, they did feel pretty good and comforting.

After falling asleep which seemed only like a few minutes, but actually a few hours, there was a knock at my door. I slowly got up and went to my door. I unlocked it and cracked it slowly and there stood Yugi on the other side of the door. "Yugi, what is it?" I ask.

"Sorry if I woke you up, but I was wondering, if it won't be a bother to you, if I could stay in the same room with you. I just can't sleep alone tonight."

I hesitated before I nodded and opened it to let him inside. I shut the door and didn't lock it that time. I went back over to my bed and he followed right behind me. Once on the bed I felt myself falling fast asleep again. That is until I felt a sharp pain in my side. I sat up and noticed a small blade in it's place. I let out a small cry of pain as I fell onto the floor. I began feeling Yugi kicking me in the back and the pain increased more and more so. Another cry escaped me before I fell into another unconsciousness from a blow to the head.. The last thing I heard was pounding of feet, a bursting of a door, shouts and screams, then nothing.

**Okay I think I'll end it here. Dunno why though thought it might keep you all waiting.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay time for another chapter. Please review for me.**

Chapter Four

Ryou's pov

My eyes were closed, but my hearing was sill working. All I could hear were shouting and crying in the background. Sirens were going off. Must belong to an ambulance, because I feel it in motion. I cracked my eyes open slightly. There around me were many paramedics and Bakura and Mariku squeezed in to the right side of me. An oxygen mask around my mouth and an iv-line dangled from my arm.

My side was hurting really badly. I could literally feel the blood sponging up into the gauze pads they had pushed up against the wound. The knife had been removed, but it may as well should have been left inside me. I couldn't tell which hurt more. The knife in while still in my side or out of it. My eyes just wondered about the inside of the ambulance. Bakura caught me being somewhat conscious and was now closer to my side.

I just looked up at him, unable to mutter out something right then and there. He just looked down at me and tears pooling out of his eyes, "Ryou hang on alright. We'll be there soon. Just please hang on." was all I could hear him stutter out. I only nodded in response. Mariku was behind Bakura holding onto him to make sure he wouldn't yank me up into his arms and for his comfort.

The ride to the hospital seemed like centuries from now, but we did eventually arrive there and I was immediately rushed into the ER. I just gave them a thumbs up before I couldn't see them anymore. The next thing I new I was being removed from my stretcher and onto the table type bed. Doctors swarming around me checking everything and removing my shirt with one tear. More pain with the needles being poked into different places for different things. My body obviously couldn't handle much more and I fell back into unconsciousness.

-hours later-

When I finally had awoken, I was now in another room. Much like the one before, but a different color. I glanced around trying to find either Bakura or Mariku. Neither of them were at all present in the room. I let out a small sigh and a few tears formed and slid down the side of my face. It was all coming together for me now.

How could it be? Why Yugi of all people. It just couldn't have been him. I just laid there on the bed and cried. This was just all one big nightmare that no one is going to wake up from. Right now I really wished someone was in the room. I really needed to know what was going on here. I needed some questions to be answered, but no one was coming. I just glanced over to a small clock on the stand next to my bed. It read 5:30 am in the morning and I had no idea where Bakura or Mariku were.

I went to reach the phone which was next to the clock, but failed to reach it. I stretched a bit more, but caused me to let a small cry out from pulling on my stitches. I clenched a bit onto my side from the pain and laid back straight onto the bed. More tears came forth, but that was my fault there.

Moments later, the door opened and in walked a nurse. She looked young, but old enough to know what she was doing. She told me her name was Rachel and said she was only going to be in here a few more times before my doctor would come in here and finish what he needed to do. She check my pulse and the monitor I was on. She just kept to herself and did what she needed to do.

I went to ask her something about the two people that were with me in the ambulance if she knew their whereabouts, but she was already out the door. This was just not fair. I need Bakura. I want him to be in here with me and tell me nothing was happening and this was all just a misunderstanding. The door yet again opened up, but this time Mariku entered the room.

"Hey Ryou, you're finally awake. You had us worried for a while."

"S-sorry." I mutter no louder than a whisper. I didn't think it was going to hurt to talk just yet. But then again my throat was as dry as ever.

Mariku kind of got the message and went out of the room and returned with a small cup of water for me and handed it to me. I took it and downed the whole thing and I thanked him, "S-so where is Bakura?"

"Oh he's out cold in the waiting room. Did you want me to go get him for you? I'm sure he wants me to if you're awake."

I only nodded see in so he was already walking out the door. I just laid back and waited as always. Not moments later did Bakura come running into the room and was immediately next to my side and holding me as close as he could get. I winced in slight pain, but I didn't have to heart to tell him. Mariku saw and just kept quiet. I held onto him as best as I could and didn't want him to go just yet.

"Bakura, don't leave me alone please."

"I won't, I won't."

A few tears fell from my eyes, including Bakura as well. Now all I just wanted to know was what happened after I passed out and the ambulance got there to take us here. Apparently no one was in the mood to talk about the said subject. I just leaned into his arms further burying my face in his chest.

Mariku was sat in the corner of the room still so very quiet that I had forgotten that he was even present in the room. I glance over Bakura's shoulder and then fully let him go. He just sat there and payed no attention to anyone what so ever. "Mariku."

Well that got his attention. Just as soon as I called out his name, he came up and over towards us. I pulled him into a hug as best as I could. He returned it. What amazes me the most is the way he's been acting after Malik being gone. More open and embracing into pretty much everything now a days. I could feel small tears dripping onto my shoulder. I felt really bad for him now.

After much settling down we began the conversation. No one really wanted to, but both Mariku and Bakura managed to tell me what they knew.

"So the police took him into their custody?" I ask them. Bakura was doing most of the talking.

"Yes. They wanted to ask him a few questions before they make a big decision about all this."

"So, so what you're saying is they still don't know what to think?"

"Ryou, he just attacked you for a reason, all they wanted to do is to find out why he did before they lock him up or sentence to anything."

I just sat there. The stunned silence that filled the room was making me feel uneasy. Too much has happened in one night and part of the day. I really needed to rest. Both of them realized this and agreed to be here early as they could tomorrow morning. I just laid myself down and watched as the nurses and doctors came in and out of my room. I eventually went to sleep and what a nightmare I had.

-next morning-

Bakura and Mariku arrived on time as I just woke up. I really didn't want to tell them I had heard them walked in and woke up that way. Mariku sat in the same chair, but closer this time. Bakura sat on the bed next to me. I really didn't sit up, I just laid my head on his lap. He just ran his fingers through it. Mariku just smiled at the sight he saw. He was not making this more easier for me at the moment.

My side was still a little tender, but was getting better enough for me to go home tomorrow. The stab wound wasn't too big and hadn't hit anything serious. That was a relief once I heard that news. But this silence has got to stop. I can't take anymore of it. "So what's going on now? I mean have they figured anything out yet?"

"No. Yugi's not saying really anything at the moment. He refuses to speak of anything about what they want to know."

"Well why won't he? This is just ridiculous. Can't they see it was him doing all of this?"

"They still think it's not enough. Maybe it was just you he wanted to take care of. Or maybe the fact that he thought it was you from all the emotions he was grieving from the loss of Yami and couldn't see straight and did that. There are those options you know as well."

He did have a point. I couldn't have just jumped to a conclusion right then and there. Oh this was just all so confusing right now. I have two of my best friends dead, another who is in jail now, and my boyfriend, Bakura, and my only friend left, Mariku, are all in one big conspiracy. One not knowing who to trust and one who had done something about it. What was there to do? Not a single thing right now.

Time had gone by and moments were only brought back into a silence. No one said anything, but just sat there and waiting in the silence. A few tears here and there were shed. Not one of us were feeling any comfort whatsoever. I mean what comfort was there to give? Just the facts that Malik and Yami are dead, Yugi stabs me for his reasons that which are uncertain, Bakura and Mariku just keeping to themselves and talking every now and then.

As soon as night time came, it seemed everything I once knew died. Bakura and Mariku both go home and say they'll be here tomorrow to get me. This was going to be one of the most longest nights I have and will ever have for a while.

-one week later-

Being home still brought back painful memories. Yugi still hasn't spoken a word. Police are beginning to wonder and suspect something. But what is there to get out of him? He seemed very pleased with what he had done, but yet that is not enough proof to close the case. Mariku walks the halls at night trying to get himself to sleep. Bakura stays with me every night until I fall asleep. I have never been so frightened to sleep in my own bedroom.

Nightmares continue to poor into my head as soon as my eyes close and the lights are off. Bakura usually leaves after I am asleep, but runs back into the room when I cry out his name. Now he stays with me all night long. I'm happy and feel comforted that he does so. The warmth of his body is all I can feel anymore. Safety surrounding me and never allowing the harm to enter. If only Malik and Yami were here. Then things wouldn't have to be this way.

Yes indeed it was night time. I lay here in Bakura's arms. I only hold onto him more. Mariku was down the hall in his room and more and likely pacing about in his room trying to sleep. This was nothing new to us. We usually just let him be. I just look up at him and plant a small kiss on his lips. His eyes shoot open. Yes it has been quite a long while since we last did that.

He just glanced down at me, more of into my eyes, and places his lips upon mine, deepening and elongating the kiss.

**Okay this is where I'll put in that lemon I said I would do. Kiddies you have been warned.**

I immediately responded and returned the kiss. He snaked his arm around my neck and pulled out bodies closer to each other. The warm contact of our body heat turned us on even more. I could feel his tongue trying to slip past my lips, I allow him access. I could feel every move he made inside my mouth. This only made me wrap my arms around him more tighter. I glided my fingers up and down his back. His body responding to the touch with shivers.

I then took the time and removed the shirt as he did the same with mine. He turned over on top and felt the cold sheets against my bare back. It had no affect on either of us. The sheets then became the temperature of our bodies. We both parted for air. Gasping and clutching onto one another afraid of never having another moment such as this.

Our lips soon met again in a gentle kiss. His fingers trailing down my chest and went further down till he reach my pants. I felt his hand unbutton my pants then drew the zipper down slowly. I gasped into his mouth causing him to grind his hips into mine. I had felt the hardened member inside of his pants against my own. This further brought ourselves into the moment.

The next thing I knew, was he had slipped his hands down into my pants, followed by my boxers. I felt a cool hand grab hold of my hardened member with a firm grip, but not at all uncomfortable. I moaned with pleasure in his mouth causing him to further tighten his grasp. My hips bucked into his hand at the sudden squeeze I had received. I turned my head to the side gasping for air. He just used his tongue and trailed it around the outside of my ear then inside. I gasped more and more at his touch.

I turned my head back to face him. His hand began pumping me. Not too long after to is arch my back and spilled into his hand. He smirked down at me as I let a sigh of relief out. I felt his slick hand removed from my pants. He brought it forth to his mouth and sucked his fingers clean. I shook my head with a smile. After devouring the cum off his fingers, he laid himself back a bit on top of me. He then began grinding his hips into mine. I couldn't take this torture any longer.

I took my hands and undid his pants and almost had them half way off when he backed away. He just smirked and looked at me with those eyes of his. He bent down low and hissed into my ear seductive like, "You first my hikari." and with that my pants and boxers were on the floor. My legs were straddled exposing every inch of my body to him. His fingers stroking my inner thighs and around to the other side. I then became rock hard again.

He bent lower and slipped his mouth over my length and sucked. I only tossed and turned at his mercy. He began pulling me in and out of his mouth and it was all I could do not to buck into his mouth. The warm sensation from his hot mouth made me shudder. Moans of pleasure were heard from both of us. I then again felt his cold hand grasp around my sac and applied more pressure to it. I bucked into his mouth just as he wanted. My hips then bucked more and more faster each time. I felt my legs closing, but two hands held them back down further straddling me.

With each thrust and moan, it took all I could do not to scream out with pleasure. I bucked one last time as I spilled inside that warm cavern of his. I could feel his tongue swirling around my tip a bit more making sure he didn't miss a single drop. He then sucked off and came up to me and kissed me on the lips passionately like. I slipped my tongue into his mouth and a small battle began to dry and dominate the other.

He slipped a slick finger into my entrance. I gasped as I tried to adjust. Indeed it has been a long time. I relaxed as best as I could. Another finger. Scissoring motions were then felt inside me as I only gasped more and more. "B-bakura."

"Yes love I want you tonight."

Then a third and final finger was added. More stretching was done then a few thrusts were done with them. My body fully relaxed and adjusted now. He slipped them out and then yanked the remaining clothes off of his body. He positioned himself above me and slipped in. I dug my nails into his back. He winced at a small bit of pain shooting through him. I adjusted to the intrusion as best as I could. I nodded allowing him to continue.

He then slid back out, but not all the way before he thrust back inside me. He did this a few more times before he began slamming himself into me with his might. I only moaned louder and louder with each thrust. It wasn't long before he found that spot that makes anyone go wild. As soon as he hit it I arched my back and gasped out his name, "Bakura, oh gods don't stop."

"Your wish is my command hikari." as he continued his thrusting.

Sweat began to pour off of our bodies as we were hitting out breaking point. A few more thrusts were made before he thrust in beyond my point inside of me and held tightly. My insides tightened as I felt the warm substance fill me. Collapsing onto the bed both in utter exhaustion. A bit later he pulled himself out as gently as he could. I only held onto him as he did to me.

**Okay kiddies you can return if you decided not to read.**

This night was one of the most life like nights we have had in a while. I never wanted this moment to end, but it has. I could feel Bakura's light breathing against my neck as his body now laying next to mine asleep. I only wrapped myself around him and fell asleep in his arms. This was going to be a night to remember.

-next morning-

A knock was heard at my bedroom door. Who could that be? Oh, right. Mariku. I just rolled over. It took a few minutes to register, but it finally did. I sprung out of the bed like lightening. Bakura shot up in worry and curiosity as to what just happened. "Oh gods I forgot Mariku was still here."

"Oh, whoops."

Then there was laughter heard from the other side of the door. Indeed it was Mariku laughing his ass off about something.

"Oh what is so damn funny Mariku."

"I just thought you two would never fuck. I just got one thing to say to all this."

"And what is that Mariku?"

"It's about time."

**Okay I shall end this here. Damn this sucks. Okay review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay let me see what I can come up with...that is if anything can come to mind.**

Chapter Five

Ryou's Pov

Well I could have died laughing. Bakura shot out of the bedroom as fast as he had gotten his boxers on again. I just sat there on the bed as I heard the thumping up and down the hallway from Bakura chasing after Mariku. Mariku was fast, but Bakura was just as fast. I had no worries about things getting destroyed at the moment. I just went and grabbed my boxers, wherever the hell they were I had no idea, but I would eventually found them. I quickly slip them on and head out to find them.

Down the hall I went. No one in sight. I heard more thumping and then I turn a corner. BAM. There I lay flat on the ground. Bakura still chasing after Mariku and I just a speed bump. I don't think they realized that they did such a thing, cause they kept on running and screaming. I just shook my head and stood back up. I just had to wait.

"Mariku get your scrawny little ass back here now so I can kick it good."

"HEY! I am not scrawny for one thing and secondly, why would I do such a stupid thing as to stop and let you kick me in the ass?"

"I assure you it'll save you a bunch pain from me once I catch you."

"HA, I'll take my chances. Besides what I said was true. It is about time you two did something."

"You just wait till I catch you Mariku."

I let out a huge, deep sigh. What am I going to do with these two. Ah I'll just worry about it another time. Right now I am hungry and they'll eventually calm themselves down enough. No use of getting ran over again. That last one hurt like hell. If I didn't know about them running around like that, I would have never known what hit me.

-Moments later in the kitchen-

I just sat at the counter and ate a small sandwich. I took a big gulp of the water I had also gotten myself. Yeah as you can see they are still at it, but then again it hasn't really been all that long enough. By the time I had finished my small snack, Bakura had gotten a hold of Mariku.

"Come on Mariku admit it."

"Admit what?"

"You know what."

"No I don't, but get off of me. You way like a two ton camel."

"A two ton camel?"

"Did I stutter Kura, now get OFF!"

CRASH!

"OW. Ishtar that fucking hurt."

I arose from the counter seat and went into the living room. Which is where they were. Mariku was standing up and Bakura in a small pile of what use to be a chair. Okay enough was enough, I know they were all just kidding around, but they broke my chair. "Okay guys, enough."

They both just looked at me with glints of evil in their eyes. I gulped. "Guys? Guys this is not funny. No, NO!"

CRASH!

Well that did a lot of good. In another heaping pile laid yet another broken piece of furniture. The good end table I bought about a month ago and I on top of the rubble and both Bakura and Mariku dog piled on top of me. This was very uncomfortable. I could have sworn my eyes rolled aimlessly about in their sockets. Mariku quickly got up and made a dash for the exit. Bakura was right behind them and out the front door they both ran.

I just stood up in some pain. This was going to leave a mark for sure. I looked at both heaping piles of my chair and end table. I let out a deep sigh. I got to work as to picking up the mess they left me as usual.

It didn't take too long. All of it ended up as firewood for the fireplace in the den. I only wonder what further trouble the two Yami's could get themselves into whilst out on the streets unsupervised. Ra what have I unleashed. I went back into the living room and sat down on the sofa, my last living piece of furniture to sit in. It was quite comfortable that I fell dead asleep.

-hours later-

I woke up to someone shaking me violently. I opened my eyes to look Mariku in the eyes. He looked serious. Damn how I hated when I saw this look in anyone's eyes anymore. "Mariku what is it?"

"Ryou it's Bakura. He was shot in the back a couple of hours ago and is in the hospital. He's right at the moment in a coma and is not responding to anything. He's on a respirator to breath, but other than that he's fine they say."

I shot right up from the sofa and ran for the door. I could hear Mariku's footsteps behind mine. I found myself already in the car waiting for Mariku to follow and take me to him. He got in not moments after I had.

The entire ride there, I wondered who, why, and how this could have happened. It's just going down from one to another. "Mariku who did this?"

"No one knows who fired. I just heard it and halted after I had turned a corner. I ran back around and Bakura laying on the ground shot in the back. Not a trace to be found. I called the police and they came immediately as well as the ambulance. They asked a few questions and then I was dropped the bomb that Yugi had escaped out of prison a couple of days ago and has not been found."

"You mean he-" unable to finish my sentence as tears began pooling from my eyes.

"It seems that way. Now the police are on the look out for him. They have no idea which one of us might be next, but we are to be heavily guarded by the police."

I just shook my head. Yugi why are you doing this. Why?

My answer was unanswered because the car was now parked in the hospitals parking lot. I jumped out of the car and dashed for the entrance. I was about to enter, but was grabbed by a rough hand. I was turned to face Mariku. "Ryou you can't just bust in there like a mad person for one thing. Secondly, I'll take you to his room myself. He's in intensive care. Now calm down and follow me."

I only nodded see in so he was right. I was led through many doors and hallways. It seemed like a lifetime before we were at the right room. "Now Ryou he cannot respond to anything, but we are to talk to him calmly and quietly. Don't go in there full blast alright?"

I nodded again and followed him into the room. Bakura laid on the bed with the breathing tube helping him to breath steady. The heart monitor signaled his heart rate. It seemed normal, but I was told it was a bit slower than normal. More tears found their way out and down my face. This sight was not how I pictured seeing him again. "I should have stopped you guys from leaving the house. I was so stupid. Stupid."

"Ryou, calm down," as I felt himself wrap his strong arms around my limp form, "It is not your fault so don't begin saying that. It was only an accident. No one could have stopped something like this from happening."

"But what if he doesn't come out of all this?"

"Don't say that, he will. I promise you he will."

I just had the mere doubt that nothing would help him. The respirator was the only thing keeping him alive at the moment. How was he suppose to come back. I released myself from Mariku and sat down as close as I dared to him. I slipped my hand into his. Cold and bony. Nothing like it should have been if he were awake.

"Bakura, it's me, Ryou. Can you hear me?"

Nothing. Just the monitor was heard of the steady heart beat that he had. More and more tears came. They just wouldn't stop no matter what I thought. Mariku placed a hand on my shoulder in hopes of comforting me. He knew what I was going through. It seems life can never be anymore fair. Yugi how could you? I don't know what I would do if I was face to face with him. I don't even want to think about that at the moment.

-1 week later-

Bakura was still not out of his coma. His breathing the same. His heart beat the same. No progress. No failures. Was he going to be like this forever? I don't know. Mariku has done nothing but try to keep me occupied, but everything would soon lead into how and why Bakura was in the hospital in the first place. He still didn't give up on me though. Just something Bakura would have done.

He's tried making me all the different types of food and buying them when he couldn't make them for me. I just stared at them and wondered why I should even bother. I know he was looking out for me but everything was telling me otherwise.

The police are in and out of this house like they own and or live in it. Yugi was nowhere to be found. It seemed as if every place they had searched for him they found nothing. Like he had vanished from the earth and was never here at all. They didn't leave and won't until he was found and put on trial. Like that was helping any.

I wanted to go see Bakura but he was only permitted so much time a day. How was he to make progress if we couldn't talk with him. People he knew and trusted. The doctors had kept and eye on anyone who went inside the room. I hated life more than ever now.

Everything just went from bad to worse with each passing day that Yugi was still out there. Mariku enters the room and sits down next to me.

"Hey Ryou." looking around and occasionally at me, "I see you haven't eaten any of the food I gave you today."

I said nothing.

"I take you're not hungry again. Well can you at least drink some water to stay hydrated and maybe a bath?"

I just sat there staring blankly into space.

He let out a deep sigh as always. "Come on Ryou, you do need to bath." picking me up and carrying my body to the bathroom.

Once in there I was sat down on the toilet and my shirt removed. He turned on the water to the tub and filled it. "Do you need me to help you?"

I went to stand up, but collapsed. My legs were as weak as any. I hadn't used them at all. I slept in the same thing I last saw Bakura. I only nodded for help. He stood me up and sat me back down on the toilet. "Alright then." as he removed the rest of my clothing. At the moment I really didn't care what was seen on me. He sat me down into the tub of hot water. I winced a bit, but then adjusted to it.

"Well I'll help you with your hair, and you may do the rest." as he handed me a bar of soap. I washed almost every inch of my entire body as he worked on untangling my thick white locks of hair. I had let myself go entirely. Every muscle in my entire body screamed in pain from lack of usage.

Once Mariku finished my hair and rinsed it clean I felt somewhat better. He helped me back to a different room with cleaner bed clothes. He dressed me up into fresher clothing and laid me down. "Try and get some rest. If you need anything just holler." as he stood up to leave.

I went to thank him for his help, but found that my throat was really dry and I could let out even a small squeak. It burned and stung from the dryness. Mariku noticed and went and got be some water. He handed it to me when he came back in, "Drink it slowly though so you don't throw it back up." as he walked back to the doorway and left.

I could feel my eyelids covering up my vision. I never realized how tired I really was. I felt my body relaxing and my mind becoming blank. Soon I was dead asleep.

-later on-

I woke up in a cold sweat. My body shivered at the coldness around me. My blankets were on the floor and pillows about somewhere on the bed. The door was closed and darkness filled the room. I glanced over at the clock and it read 2:30 am. I rubbed my tired eyes and leaned over to grab the blankets. My body still somewhat asleep and weak, but I managed to grab them.

I wrapped myself back up them. Now if I can only change into another pair of pajamas I'd be all set. But unfortunately my dresser was all the way in my room. I forgot I was put into the spare bedroom earlier. It was also too late to call for Mariku so I just laid back down.

I glanced at the clock again and this time it read 2:56 am. Almost 3 in the morning. This was going to be a long night. And I am all alone and there was no way I could make my way to the living room to watch a bit of television.

Ring.

I glanced over at a nearby phone. It sat there on the night stand and rang a second time. It was in reaching distance. I grabbed it and answered it with a tired, dry voice. "H-hello?" an unfamiliar voice was heard on the other end then followed by Mariku's was heard. I sat there and listened a bit more then hung up.

I laid back flat on the bed and stared off at the ceiling. Soon my door began to crack open then all the way. Mariku walked in quiet like and went to tap me on the shoulder and noticed my eyes were open. "Oh, you're awake." I only nodded.

"Well, that was the hospital."

"W-what did they want?"

"They called to ask us to come down, they said it was important."

I only nodded. Oh God please don't let there be anything more wrong with him. I sat up and went to stand, but Mariku just scooped me up and carried me down and out in the hall. Down the stairs and out the front door and into the car.

Another long car ride awaited us as we drove down many familiar streets to the hospital. I just sat there and hoped that nothing was wrong and he would be awake and forever better. We began approaching the hospital parking lot then we were parked. Mariku got out and went inside and returned with a wheel chair.

I was immediately seated in the cold leather seat and wheeled inside the building. To the elevator and up 3 floors. A ding signaling our stop. We emerged from it. The hallways were all deserted except for a few doctors and nurses walking about. We turned the last corner and were at his room yet again.

We entered to where a nurse and a doctor stood as if were waiting for us. Mariku stopped me just before Bakura's bed. His eyes still closed and the respirator still allowing him to breathe. It tore my heart into shreds seeing him again with no progress or hopes of him ever. The doctor began to talk with Mariku about the situation. It went something like this.

"You asked us to come here doctor?"

"Yes we are at the peak of every situation such as this. The every question no one really wants to hear, but it is necessary."

"Yes, go on then."

"Well we are not seeing any progress with him whatsoever and don't intend on anything ever improving. It's been a week and usually we suggest the idea for people such as yourselves to think things through a bit."

"What. You mean to tell me you're asking us to give up on him?"

"Please Mr. Ishtar, we've been doing the best we can and continue to do so rather the fact if you decide to take him off the respirator."

"No, this is absurd. We will not do such a thing."

"Mr. Ishtar the only way he's still living at the moment is basically on this respirator. He has shown no progress not one smallest thing. He is not responding to any treatment we've been giving him. Take this into consideration here."

"I still don't understand why we even have to."

"Like I said, think about it, but I don't wish to see any of my patients family and friends go through the torment of having to see no progress and never will when they see them."

Silence soon filled the room and was sending bad vibrations throughout everyone in the room. No one knew what to say or do at that moment. I just pulled myself closer to Bakura and took hold of his hand. I gave it a small squeeze in hope for a response. A small response to prove all of them wrong. That he could pull through. That there was no need to remove the respirator. But there was no response. Tears filled my eyes like always.

"Bakura please, answer me. You can't be gone. You just can't." I then felt a hand on my shoulder. I jerked away. He did it again and I did the same thing. More tears seemed to seep out. "Bakura please don't leave me. Please Bakura, please."

"I'll give you both time to think this all through."

"No, if it is for the best then," not able to finish his sentence.

The doctor nodded and stood outside to give us both a moment alone. Mariku stood behind and placed both of his hands onto my shoulders. "It is for the best Ryou. There is nothing more we or they could ever do for him. He's not coming out of this."

"LEAVE." I felt myself screaming at him. "I want to be alone with him."

Mariku nodded and left me alone. The room went silent again. The only sound that was hurt was the heart monitor to the opposite side of the bed and his breathing through the tube. I wrapped myself around him. No response. No warmth or glow to him. Just the rising and falling of his chest.

"Bakura, you can't leave me. You just can't. It's too soon for you. Bakura please."

Nothing.

"I love you Bakura. Do you hear me? I love you and you're leaving me." screaming again.

Still no response. I felt my hands fist into a ball shape form. It hit his chest a bit. Nothing.

"Bakura please. Don't leave me here. I need you. Bakura please answer me. Wake up Bakura."

Just the heart monitor beeping and his breathing we heard. There was no more hope. No more chances. No more time.

Mariku then walked back in followed my a doctor. It was now time to say good bye forever. I felt myself screaming and clinging onto his body. "No, you can't do this. You can't kill him like this. How could you Mariku, how could you." My body flinging about in Mariku's arms as I tried escaping. Nothing was working.

Everything happened slowly for me. My body was flailing about in his arms. Screaming at the top of my lungs. The doctor walking over to his body. The tube shut off and removed. The monitor beginning to slow down to a complete stop and a long line and long drawn-out beep came from it. The door slamming shut.

**Gah, soo bad. ah well. Took me a long time, but I did it. And boy does it suck badly. Well review please.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay time for yet again another Chapter!**

Chapter 6

Ryou's POV

I sat on my bed in a closed and locked bedroom. Mariku pounding on the other end of my door. Bakura is now dead and I have no one anymore. I can hear him shouting at me to unlock this door now. Why should I? There was no need to get this upset over nothing. So I want to be in my room and alone from everyone. He should just leave. I don't want him here. I don't want anyone here.

I flatten myself onto the mattress. The springs squeaked a bit, but that was normal. I grab a pillow and hold it to my chest. I burry my face within it and burst into endless sobs. There was nothing I had left in this world. All but a grudge of someone who use to be a friend of mine. Yugi. How could you do this. All of this. What has anyone done to you that you should cause this pain and misery upon us all. To those that cared and helped you through all of your troubles. I just screamed into the pillow. Only muffling it so Mariku barely heard me.

"Yugi, if I ever see you again," I was unable to finish my sentence. I could never finish it. I would never know what I would do if I ever came face to face with him. In my mind, nothing would come to the fact that I would wish him to die. Deep down he was still my closest friend, but then again, friends such as that don't take things that matter to you the most away from you in such excruciating ways. My fists beating against the mattress. It was too soft for my liking. My fists soon found the wall above my bed. It kept hitting it over and over again. Knuckles were raw, red and bloody. Each hit left imprints of the blood outline of my hand on the wall.

My life would never be the same as I once knew it. A so-called friend out there unimprisoned. A punch to the wall. Friends gone to the grave and never will they come back. Another punch. My love gone. Another. My soul stripped from the inside out and torn apart from my very inner self. Another. My dignity left with his death. A final punch cracking a few bones within it. I held it close to me. It hurt so bad and I had no idea of it until now.

I heard my door break down and Mariku stormed through. He yanked me up and dragged me out roughly. I only stumbled more than once along the way down the stairs trying to keep up with him. His eyes showing nothing but rage and anger. Once inside the front room, I was thrown into a chair. His hand met my face with a loud crack echoing through the room. My head turned to the side from the blow. The stinging sensation was left and my hand covered the sensitive area.

I turned to look up at him. His eyes now flooding with tears. I only glared away. What was he so damn upset about. If he was going to get upset for hitting me across the face, man has he lost it. "Mariku, stop your fucking crying." I spat at him.

"Don't you fucking tell me what to do. You just fucking broke your hand from your stupidity. Bakura is dead and you're not the only one who cared about him just as much. So stop pitying yourself and hurting yourself over something none of us could have done."

I felt myself standing up in full rage. I felt myself knocking him back for saying such a cruel thing. He jumped back up only to be knocked back down. His head hitting the table when he fell. It cracked. Blood trailing from where the wound was. His trailed all the way towards the tip of my feet. It soaked the carpet. He wasn't moving. I only glared at his body.

I then felt something poking at my side. I look only to find a dagger there. I grab it. I just stared at it. It looked awfully familiar. It had a small silver trim to the end of it. It was Bakura's favorite knife. He sometimes liked to pretend to kill people with it. It had blood dripping at the tip of it. It was bright and colorful. It gave me a sensation of lust for it. It's stench was intoxicating. I placed it to my lips and sucked it clean off the blade. Made me crave more. There Mariku laid. His body quivering. He must be still alive. I bend over him. The blade found his neck and was inserted all the way through. His body stiffened then nothing. His airway had been cut off completely.

I remove it. What had I done. I just murdered him entirely. I drop the knife and back away completely from it. Horror filled eyes looking into dead ones. I stand up and backed up further and further away from it. I dash up to a room and slam the door. I hadn't noticed at first, but found myself in Malik's old room. It was dust filled and cold. I only cried out more. This was unbearable to be in here. No one has been in this room since.

I began screaming. I couldn't take this anymore. I grabbed things left and right and tossed them everywhere. Things shattered if fragile. Things bent if could. Wallpaper being torn off the walls. My nails bent and bloody from doing so. His mattress flipped up and over. I screamed again. His room destroyed. My eyes blurred from tears. I glance around his once beautiful room. His bed caught my attention. My mouth gaped in horror. There on the spring board were clothes.

I went over and picked them up.

-Flashback-

Malik was taking an evening walk. It was a cool night, but not cold enough. He had gone alone and was going to be heading home shortly. He wasn't too far off from his home. Mariku had asked him not to be out long or go very far. He kept his word.

Moments later he found himself heading home. Something caught his attention though. He saw someone heading his way. He thought nothing of it until he was pinned to a wall. He tried to scream, but found himself gaged from behind. He was lead into an alley way. A gunshot was fired and heard throughout the neighborhood. No one panicked. He felt himself drop into unconsciousness.

The figure gripped his hold on him and laid him on the ground. His hands covered so nothing could be left on the body. He peeled the shirt off him and set it aside. The figure began unbuttoning the pants. The zipper drawn down. The pants were peeled off his dead form and also set to the side next to the shirt. His boxers came next and were placed the same way as the other clothing.

The figure grabbed the body and hoisted it up and over into a dumpster. The figure grabbed the clothes and emerged from the alley and took off back to where he came from.

-End flashback-

I dropped the clothes. How is that possible. These were Malik's clothes, but how did I get them? I lifted up the shirt and there was the bullet hole that was where he was shot in the back. Dried blood stained the tare in the shirt. Rage filled my mind again. Only this time, it was different. I stood back up and left the clothes in the room.

I wandered down the hallway. I found myself entering Yami's old room. I went towards a desk and pulled one of the drawers open. Inside laid a dagger crusted with old dried blood. I picked it up.

-Flashback-

Well it was a fairly decent night. Not to hot nor cold. The sun was just about to set, so there was light in the sky to see things better. "So Yami, how are things going at home?" trying to start a conversation. Yami just stared off straight ahead, "Not too bad I guess."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, ever since Malik's death and all, Yugi has been nonstop worrying, but hiding it behind happiness and keeping himself extremely busy. I'm just worried I guess. Every time I try and talk to him about it, he says there is nothing wrong and leave the room or run off somewhere."

"Oh, that bad? Maybe I should try to talk to him about it."

"Nah I don't want you to have to lose your friendship for something he'll get over with sooner or later."

"Alright, but if you need me you know where to reach me."

As we were about to reach the Game shop, I heard a voice. No one I could recognize. I turned around on my heal and saw nothing.

"Ryou is there something wrong?"

"Huh? Oh yeah I just thought I heard something that's all."

Not moments after I said that did I hear it again, but this time it was louder and more clear. I jumped in fright and then I fell into unconsciousness and a pain in my head. The last thing I heard was a scream and the smell of blood filled the air.

-End Flashback-

As the blood filled the air, my sensation grew again. There Yami laid on the ground withering about. The dagger pierced through the chest. I grabbed it and jerked it to the left. He grew still. Yugi I could see in the window his mouth gaping open in shock. I smirk and fall to the ground as if dead myself.

-End Flashback-

I dropped the knife back in the drawer. It was all coming together know. I look to my side and lifted the shirt up to reveal my stab wound. I laughed. Yugi you were such the fool thinking it was me all along.

-Flashback-

After falling asleep which seemed only like a few minutes, but actually a few hours, there was a knock at my door. I slowly got up and went to my door. I unlocked it and cracked it slowly and there stood Yugi on the other side of the door. "Yugi, what is it?" I ask.

"Sorry if I woke you up, but I was wondering, if it won't be a bother to you, if I could stay in the same room with you. I just can't sleep alone tonight."

I hesitated before I nodded and opened it to let him inside. I shut the door and didn't lock it that time. I went back over to my bed and he followed right behind me. Once on the bed I felt myself falling fast asleep again. That is until I felt a sharp pain in my side. I sat up and noticed a small blade in it's place. I let out a small cry of pain as I fell onto the floor. I began feeling Yugi kicking me in the back and the pain increased more and more so. Another cry escaped me before I fell into another unconsciousness from a blow to the head. The last thing I heard was pounding of feet, a bursting of a door, shouts and screams, then nothing.

A whisper was heard through my room. "I saw what you did to Yami Ryou. I will never forgive you for this. You will pay dearly."

-End Flashback-

Foolish. He got himself imprisoned because of his stupidity. He just covered for me a bit longer. I walked out and down the hallway again. I found myself facing Bakura's door. I open it and walk through. The room was the same way Malik's was. Cold and dust filled. I go over to the closet and open it. Inside there was a loose floorboard on it's base. I lift it up and pulled out a black hand gun. I hold it closer to look at it. It hadn't been reloaded since it was last used.

-Flashback-

Mariku quickly got up and made a dash for the exit. Bakura was right behind them and out the front door they both ran.

I just stood up in some pain. This was going to leave a mark for sure. I looked at both heaping piles of my chair and end table. I let out a deep sigh. I got to work as to picking up the mess they left me as usual.

It didn't take too long. All of it ended up as firewood for the fireplace in the den. I only wonder what further trouble the two Yami's could get themselves into whilst out on the streets unsupervised. Ra what have I unleashed. I went back into the living room and sat down on the sofa, my last living piece of furniture to sit in. It was quite comfortable that I fell dead asleep.

In the streets, Mariku kept on running from Bakura. Yet he was pretty damn fast, Bakura kept right on his tail. Mariku dashed around the corner a few feet ahead of Bakura still. I made my move. I emerge from my hiding place and took one shot and he dropped to the ground. Blood pooled from the wound in his back. I disappeared back into my hiding place and dashed back home. I heard Mariku screaming for help. A panic arose as I continued my way back.

-End Flashback-

I continued holding the gun in my hand. What a scene that was. Especially the hospital. Oh if only I had known it was me the entire time. What would I have done? I shrug it off. I set the gun back down in the closet. I left the room with a click of the door.

In the hallway once more. I could hear sirens off in the distance. Obviously someone heard the commotion going on in here earlier. I found myself entering my room this time. The stench of my room was unbearable. I shook my head. Silly me. I had forgotten. All that had been going on I had forgotten about someone.

I flip over my mattress and there laid another dead body. Yugi's of course. Several stab wounds to the chest did the job just nicely. And here the police thought he had gone missing.

-Flashback-

"Mariku who did this?"

"No one knows who fired. I just heard it and halted after I had turned a corner. I ran back around and Bakura laying on the ground shot in the back. Not a trace to be found. I called the police and they came immediately as well as the ambulance. They asked a few questions and then I was dropped the bomb that Yugi had escaped out of prison a couple of days ago and has not been found."

"You mean he-" unable to finish my sentence as tears began pooling from my eyes.

"It seems that way. Now the police are on the look out for him. They have no idea which one of us might be next, but we are to be heavily guarded by the police."

-End Flashback-

Well looks like it's finally over. My task has been accomplished.

Not moments after revealing everything to myself, my door was bursted open and police filled the room. The looked at me then at the dead body of their missing prisoner on the bed. Metal cuffs bounded my wrists together and was immediately hoisted up.

A man stood in front of me, a police officer who had been helping us all this time, "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say will be used against you in a court of law." and with that I was dragged out of the room and past everything in the house. I was driven off to jail.

-Present time. Court House. Trial: The Murder of five innocent victims. Ryou's Testimony-

Here I sit at my bench with the bailiff to my side. I am before a judge and jury. My story told. Today was the day I find out my sentence. Everything I have told you has been done and dealt with. Every body taken care of. The evidence and my confession pointing to my guiltiness. All rise as the judge makes his enter.

"You may be seated"

We all sit back down. I only stare off into space. The judge looks through some paperwork handed to him by the bailiff next to the jury. He reads through and closes it and hands it back. "Jury, have you reached the verdict?"

"Yes we have."

"Proceed."

"We find the defendant, Ryou Bakura, guilty for the murder of his five friends."

"Very well. The sentence is the death penalty. This case is finished. Bailiff may take the defendant and leave."

**YAY it's over. But it sucked ass. Damn I hate how I write. Okay please review for my sake.**


End file.
